


Advance Directive

by StrangeArc (Phoenix_crysg1)



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_crysg1/pseuds/StrangeArc
Summary: After a close call Stephen worries about just how far he'd go to save Tony.  Just a short 'character study' with a second chapter that will be mostly fluff. ;) Light angst, nothing serious or unresolved.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Advance Directive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanosorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/gifts).



Advance Directive 

“Ugh…” Tony groaned “Everything hurts.”

“Amazingly enough, nothing is broken.” Stephen assured. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Lies.”

“You’re right,” Stephen admitted gently brushing his finger tips through Tony’s hair “it will be more like a few days, but you’re alive.”

“I wish I wasn’t.” Tony said jokingly. 

“Don’t say that.”

“I feel like I got hit by a truck.”

“Which is fairly good considering a building fell on you.”

“True.” Tony agreed before knitting his brow in thought. “I’m writing an angry letter to the owner of that building…it was not structurally sound.”

“You own that building.”

“…damn that’s right.” Tony sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. “I liked that building, it had really nice Art Deco accents, and half a billion dollars worth of tech in it. Alright then, it will have to be an angry letter to the bastard that dropped said building on me.”

“Technically that was you as well.” Stephen pointed out. 

“It’s been a bad day.” Tony groaned. 

“…it could have been so much worse.” 

Tony snap his eyes back open the uncharacteristic fear in Stephen’s voice. Laying on the impossibly soft bed that hung in the air seemingly of its own accord in the inner Sanctum Tony struggled to sit up. Stephen reached out and put his palm against Tony’s chest, he didn’t hold him down but he silently let him know he didn’t have to sit up to prove himself. Relaxing under Stephen’s hand Tony smiled up at him. Stephen tried to mirror the expression but the stress of the close call shone through. Tony reached up and squeezed Stephen’s forearm reassuringly. 

“I’m okay.” Tony said even as he winced. “Just sore.”

“I know. It really is remarkable. I knew your suit was strong, but I honestly didn’t expect to find you alive under all that weight.”

“I build my stuff tough.” Tony chuckled hoping to lighten the mood. “I’m Iron Man, not Aluminum Man.”

Stephen managed a more genuine smile even though it faded fast. Tony was glad that he had kept to himself just how close he’d come to suffocating pinned under the steel despite the strength of the suit. He wouldn’t have survived waiting the hours or even days that conventional rescue would have taken. The impact had cracked the back casing ruining the seal and causing a choking dust to pour in that the filtration system could only battle for a short time before becoming overwhelmed. Luckily for him he didn’t have to wait more than a few minutes before the Sorcerer had momentarily erased the rubble from existence. The building had been a fully automated server farm so there were no other victims when Tony had been forced to quickly tear it down to prevent the catastrophic alien computer virus that had developed inside from spreading and potentially crippling the world’s digital infrastructure. With the singular goal of digging Tony out of the death trap Stephen had torn open reality itself to achieve his goal. 

Back at the Sanctum Stephen was doing his best to help Tony get some much needed sleep, although with the toll the rescue spell had taken Stephen looked in dire need of a break as well. Tony appreciated his efforts but he couldn’t shake the lingering nervous energy. It was like the bad aftertaste that came from accidentally drinking sour milk, after a while was more mental than physical but it was still unpleasant. He could see it in Stephen as well who was watching his every move like a mother hen. Wanting to get up Tony tried to sit up again and instantly regretted it as his strained muscles squawked in protest.

“Easy, just relax.” Stephen suggested. 

“I’m so restless, but it hurts to move.” Tony complained. “I don’t suppose you could…magic this better.”

“I’m sorry, healing spells are extremely dangerous, and full of unintended consequences.” Stephen warned. “If I try to take you pain it will just manifest itself ten fold in some other innocent victim or worse yet take on a life of its own.”

“I don’t want that.” Tony agreed. “Is that why you haven’t use one on your hands?”

“One of the reasons.” Stephen nodded solemnly. 

“And the other?”

“It helps remind me of the kind of behavior that lead to the injury.” Stephen replied looking down at the scars that refused to fade even with the extensive time that had past. “Keeps my arrogance in check.”

“Says the Sorcerer ‘Supreme’.” Tony teased.

“I didn’t chose that title.”

“It fits you perfectly.” Tony purred. 

A genuine smile lit up Stephen’s face briefly and relieved some of his anxiety. Sensing the change Tony lifted his hand up just enough to make a beckoning gesture. Being careful not to put any weight against Tony’s bruised ribs Stephen leaned in for a kiss. The affection helped ease the general ache in Tony’s muscles but his Sorcerer still seemed on edge. Tony gave him a moment to confess to whatever was upsetting him on his own, but it became clear that he wasn’t going to share without encouragement.

“Something more than just a close call is bothering you.” Tony said point blank. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. You should get some sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Even knowing he was caught Stephen hesitated to share. Growing increasingly concerned Tony pushed past the ache and reached up to put his hand against Stephen’s cheek. With a warm smile Stephen nuzzled his palm, finding comfort in the contact. Tony waited patiently knowing that at this point pushing him further for information would be counter productive, the secretive Sorcerer would either share or not speak again for the rest of the night.

“I…I often tell myself that I had more control over death as a surgeon than I’ve ever had as a Sorcerer.” Stephen said cryptically. “But that’s really only because I made the conscious decision to accept death when I took the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme. I didn’t respect for death as a surgeon, I save people, but I also dragged out many lives that would have been better off passing on. In my hubris I mistook quantity of life for quality. As a Sorcerer I could reach beyond the veil of death and yank a soul at peace back, but I’ve sworn not to.”

“I don’t understand.” Tony admitted. “That all sound very noble.”

“I would have done it.” Stephen said flatly. 

“What?”

“If you hadn’t survived today, I would have brought you back at any cost to myself…or others.”

“Oh.” Tony said in sudden realization. “This is one of those feeling guilt for something you didn’t do moments.”

“The temptation will be there every time and I fear will not be able to resist.”

“No, I don’t believe that.” Tony shook his head gently. “You can’t honestly believe that you would put me back in a broken body just to suffer.”

“I said healing spells were dangerous, not impossible. I could fix you.”

“But someone else would have to die?”

“Or worse.” 

“Then you wouldn’t do it.” Tony said confidently. “The thought might have briefly crossed your mind today, that’s only natural, but you love me enough to let me go. I know you do.”

“I don’t want to let you go.”

“I didn’t say you’d want to, but you would.” Tony reached up and ran his hand though the silver streak in Stephen’s hair. “Would it help if I told you right now that I don’t want you bringing me back if the worst should happen?”

“Yes.”

“Doctor Stephen Strange, you’ve done an amazing job increasing the quality of my life, but don’t you dare break your oath to increase the quantity.” 

“Thank you.” Stephen smiled sadly. 

“It still bothers you that you fell in love with a mortal, doesn’t it?”

“I’m mortal.” Stephen said defensively. 

“One that doesn’t age and is immune to disease.”

“When Death granted me that I thought it was a gift, at the time I didn’t realize that it means I can never grow old with a loved one. Time will inevitably pull us apart.

“Time separates everyone eventually.”

“It’s different. I don’t know what were going to do.”

“Cherish the time we have?” Tony suggested. “For a ‘futurist’ I have to admit that I don’t think about my own future very often, it’s better to live in the here and now. I wouldn’t give up what we have now to avoid heartache fifty years from now or even to avoid it tomorrow. Would you?”

“No.” Stephen replied instantly looking a little surprised by his own lack of hesitation.

“There you go, problem solved.”

“You are a smart one.” Stephen grinned. 

“I really am.”

Chuckling Stephen leaned down and kissed Tony’s forehead, seemingly taking Tony’s advice he looked around the peaceful Sanctum before smiling warmly. Suddenly feeling much more relaxed Tony realized that his own nervous energy had actually been caused by Stephen’s negative emotions. Having worked through it they could both rest easier. Taking Tony’s wrist in his hand Stephen carefully moved Tony’s elbow and shoulder through it’s natural range of motion to help with the stiffness. Closing his eyes Tony relaxed into the treatment knowing that Stephen knew what he was doing and wouldn’t accidentally push too far. In his panic Tony had strained basically every muscle he had in a futile attempt to escape the rubble that had trapped him. 

After working the larger joints of each arm Stephen turned his attention to Tony’s right wrist and hand. Tony sighed happily as Stephen massaged small circles into his fingers and palm. Gently capturing Stephen’s hand in return Tony returned the gesture. He had been surprised when Stephen had taught him the pain relieving technique at just how much pressure was involved. He had always assumed that a light touch would be preferable, however light touch just agitated the nerves further where as a deeper pressure calmed them. Much like the difference between the alarming sensation caused by tickling compared to a soothing hug. Accepting the return massage Stephen looked down at Tony and studied him for a moment. 

“Are you looking at my aura again?” Tony asked knowingly. 

“I am.” Stephen nodded. “I was expecting you to be asleep by now.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen tonight.”

“You are amazingly resistive to ‘adrenaline crash’.”

“Year of practice as an adrenaline junkie.” Tony said ruefully. “You don’t look as tired as you should be either.”

“I’m not.” Stephen confirmed. “If neither one of us is going to sleep, maybe we should go out.”

“Out?” Tony repeated doubtfully. “I…uh…I am feeling better, but not that better.”

“I mean out out, as in out of body.”

“You’ve completely lost me.”

“I’ve been meaning to take you to the Astral Plane. I think tonight would be perfect.”

“Um…okay. I thought that sort of thing was for Sorcerer’s only.”

“I wasn’t born a Sorcerer, with the right help anyone can do it.”

“What do I have to do to get there.”

“All you have to do is trust me.”

“Done.”

“Then let’s go…”


End file.
